Waiting for you
by ChaosAnn
Summary: ONESHOT: Is it really alright to wait for him? The times we spent our time together. The times we shared our loneliness and our happiness. And found comfort with each other. I wanted him.


**Authors Note:** This story was only a randomly pieces of idea when I was brainstorming for 'MayuLoki pairing'. In short, this was just an accidentally fanfic lol. And this was also my very first fanfic for 'ShinRan.' I apologize for the grammar mistakes and such since english is not my first language nor second. So please Read and Review. Ya!-Ha!

**Pairing:** ShinichixRan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan nor it's characters, but Gosho Aoyama does. No trademark infringement intended and no money was made from this fan fiction. Any similarity to names or events to any individual or other works is coincidental. But I wish I own it so, Shinichi, Heiji and Kid will be mine ^/^ *ahem sorry for the fangirl mode. And I don't even own the copy of the manga, only the copies of the anime.. weird, right?

Playing: I Still Believe by Yumi Shizukusa

**p.s**. Ah~le~le~! 8D

* * *

**Waiting for you...**

written by ChaosAnn

"-nichi..."

"Shinichi..."

"Shinichi..."

"Shinichi!"

I sat up in my bed, calling his name with such a great urgency. Sweat was rolling down in my face. It was the worst nightmare I ever had. I couldn't remember the details though, but I saw Shinichi's sad face as we separated. It really felt so real as if he was swallowed by the darkness... calling out my name. It was such a strange feeling and I couldn't explain how much strange it was. And... and it seems it was like at that time, when he bid farewell to me and ran through the realm of darkness.

I took a deep breath.

Yeah, he's not here. When there was the times I want to see him, I couldn't! Like, the days went passed, and soon those days become weeks. Then weeks turned into each seasons went by. During at that time, all I can do was to wait. Waiting. Waiting for him that someday, he will come back.

He even didn't make a phone call to me.

Did he forget me?

Or

He didn't miss me?

Sometimes I used to think that 'It's alright to wait for him.' But, is it really alright to wait? Is it worth it? Having the high hopes that someday, someday he will come back. But what if, what if he didn't. Will I regret it? Will I be able to bear it? What should I do then if that will happen? What should I do next?

I don't know.

I don't know!

But...

thinking of it,

It hurts...

"Shinichi..."

It hurt so much!

"Shinichi..."

I feel so lonely.

"Shinichi... I want to see you."

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine his face, his smiling face to me. The times we spent our time together. The times we shared our loneliness and our happiness. And found comfort with each other. I wanted him.

'Even if it's only five minutes. I would cherish those five minutes together with you.'

I almost yelp when I heard my phone was ringing. I took my cell phone on the study table, and look who it was. "Unregistered number?" I pressed the answer button and somehow I felt something into my stomach.

"Ran, it's me." a young man's voice said on the other line.

This voice... "Shinichi!" I called to him.

He chuckled. "Yo! What's up?" he greeted to me.

I looked at my alarm clock to check what time it was. It's already midnight. "Why are you calling at this late?" I questioned to him.

"Ah! Sorry."

"You didn't know if you are disturbing or not, calling at this hour." I scolded to him , pretending that I was annoyed of it.

"That's why I said 'sorry', right?"

I sighed and asked, "So, why are you calling at this hour?"

"Aahhh.. it was because I.. I just,"

I could almost hear his breath into the line. I wonder what's with him. But somehow I felt...

"Ran, I got the feeling that you are still awake and..." for a moment he stopped and breath deeply. "And that you are lonely."

I was really surprised when I hear that! And I feel really happy, just hearing his voice. My feeling I guess it reached him.

I felt something fell, cascading to my cheeks.

One droplet of it.

Then two.

And it kept coming.

I'm really glad!"Eh? Is something wrong, Ran? Are you crying?" He asked me with urgency.

I wipe off my tears and answered, "Of course not! What are you talking about?"

"Ran..."

"I'm just glad that you make a phone call."

I'm just happy hearing his voice, talking with him on the phone was enough. Maybe, waiting for him was not a bad idea after all. I'll keep waiting, waiting for him that someday he will come back and never leave my side again. If that will happened I think I can finally say "Welcome back, Shinichi!" with a warm smile to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading it.

Here's a chocolate cookie for you.

lol

I almost forgot this is my first time to write a fanfic for the first person.

I find it a bit of challenge.

err... sorry if this one is sucks!

Again, don't forget to read and review!

Thank you.

= ChaosAnn =

"The longer the **wait**, the greater the **joy** when you finally **meet**."


End file.
